


【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 3

by yuxiiii



Series: 曼陀罗（赫海） [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Relationships: 赫海
Series: 曼陀罗（赫海） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678270





	【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 3

三

男人并没有给李赫宰留太多时间去消化他母亲去世的事儿，两天后的周一还是让他照常去上课。

并排坐在车后座的两个少年明显是有些尴尬，李东海一副好奇又不敢问的样子，从反光的车窗上打量着李赫宰的表情。

“你玩SNS吧？”李赫宰主动拿出了手机，“加一下？”

李东海点了点头，安静地把手机递了过去。

私人贵族学校的外表和李赫宰之前的中学没什么太大的区别，不过就是水泥建起来的上了白蓝色油漆的几栋五层楼而已。

这里的学生们都穿得像王子公主一般，男生穿着天蓝色西装系着领带，而女生们则都是齐膝盖的百褶裙。

“你怎么没穿校服？”李赫宰离得很近，李东海甚至可以闻到他身上那股子淡淡的薄荷香味。

李东海有些焦虑地握紧了书包带子，无视了周围同学投来的奇怪的目光，领着他往楼上走去，“因为我妈说我爸的助理忘记给你领校服了。”

他们的班级在三楼，半大的少年少女们正在里面开心地打闹，根本没有人注意到从后门溜进来的两人。

“你也没有？”李赫宰傻傻地问了句，跟着李东海坐在了最后一排。

“不是，”李东海叹了口气，把书本放到桌子上摆好，“这所学校里的人……都比较喜欢在背后……讨论别人，我要是不和你一样穿便服的话，他们肯定会倒你的闲话的。”

“谢谢弟弟啊。”

李赫宰笑了笑，伸手想揉李东海的头，被他一歪脑袋躲开了。

班主任是个年轻的男人，李东海偷偷给李赫宰打小报告，“他叫朴正洙，只要不惹他发火一切都好。”

“大家好啊，”朴正洙站在讲台上，脸上带着温暖的笑，眼睛在学生里扫了一圈，锁定了坐在最后面的李赫宰，“今天咱们班里来了位新同学，大家掌声欢迎一下！”

学生们这才扭过头去四处寻找着新人，坐在李东海前排的两个人转过身来，问道：“东海，这就是你哥哥啊？”

话说着，李赫宰已经走到了教室前面，落落大方地接过粉笔，在黑板上一笔一画地写下了自己的名字。

短暂的自我介绍结束，是上早读的时间了。高二的学生们最擅长装模作样，在朴正洙走出去的一瞬间炸开了锅。

“赫宰，我给你介绍下，”李东海面无表情地指了指坐在前面的两个人，“这是金希澈和曺圭贤。”

李赫宰和两个人打了招呼，早读时间还没过就和他们打成了一片，看上去好像和他们认识了好几年似的。

新学校的第一天并不算难熬，放学后李东海带着李赫宰去领了他的校服，两个人肩并肩着往学校外面走去。

“你觉得怎么样？”李东海问道，帮李赫宰拉开了车门，“还适应吗？”

李赫宰挑了挑眉，没想到这个一脸全世界都欠他钱的少年原来不是想象中那么自闭。

“挺好的啊，我觉得同学都挺好的，还认识了些新朋友。”

“嗯。”

李东海闷闷地答了一声，不知道该说些什么才好。

“也很感谢你啊，要不是有你这么一个好弟弟，我自己一个人绝对活不过今天。”

李赫宰拍了拍李东海的大腿，看着少年坐在那儿僵硬了一会儿，说出的话都开始有些结巴，“没……没事。”

窗外是开得正旺的梅花，李赫宰正盘算着接下来的计划，装作不经意地瞥了眼李东海。

脑子里有个声音不断地提醒着他，这个人是小三的孩子，住在别墅里的所有人，都是杀死妈妈的凶手。


End file.
